Fertility Offering
by Ruffian194
Summary: The powers and determination of mothers can sometimes seem unrestrained. So when two young women, one being the Lady of Stone Mountain and the other Lady Ilane, plan the marriage of their children, what kind of trouble are they attaching to their kids?
1. Prolouge

Two ladies sat together at the palace. They were both handsome women, and come for their first season in Corus. Being noble women they were new from the convent, little more then girls, yet mature for their years. Being best friends though, and of a singular mind, they were discussing their future. They knew that however close they were now, it would sum up to little more then nothing in the end. One destined to marry her cousin, Lord of Stone Mountain. While the other, had no set future, except in marriage.

Their current topic for the future was running along the lines of children and marriage. Not their own marriages, but that of their childrens'.

"Now as we both know, Ilane, I, as well as yourself, will be expected to bare sons. But we both know that my family isn't at all that fertile and I will be pressured much more then you."

"Yes, we do know this, you barren lady of Stone Mountain." Both girls giggled at the snide jest. Knowing perfectly well it was close to the truth.

"Well, I, _the_ 'Lady of Stone Mountain', have come up with the perfect design to fix this defect of my family. At least start to fix it. And it has to do with you and yours."

They gave each other meaningful looks, already having discussed this same topic many times before.

"You have? Pray tell me what I and mine shall do in service to yours, dear lady?"

"As you know perfectly well, your family does not share in mine's 'defect'. Your family is a very fertile one. And I will promise you, that I will have my first son marry a daughter of yours."

Ilane gasped at her friend's statement, sarcastically.

"You know perfectly well I am completely willing to agree to this. But how ever will you do it? We, all of us, know how very proud your 'husband' is and how your family only marries cousins, and my family is very little known. Though that too could be the exact thing that will make this work. Not my families youth, but your's marrying cousins, because as we know, the cousins of Stone Mountain are soon to be extinct."

"That, my dear, is exactly what I was referring to."

And so it was soon agreed upon (for the hundredth time), that when the Stone Mountain heir and the daughter born to Ilane after the boy, were old enough, their mothers would be in contact again and they would be married.

Later, that very same year, both girls were married themselves. The one, fulfilling her destiny to become Lady of Stone Mountain, while the other married to Baron Piers of Mindelan.

And, year after year, Ilane gave birth to sons and daughters while her friend was deceived into thinking of having children only to give birth to unfortunate babies never to see the light of day. Up until one day that changed and a beautiful baby boy was given life from her womb. And two years later Ilane had a baby girl.

"Joren."

"Keladry."

* * *

So, yeah.  
This was my first attempt at a Tamora Pierce FanFic.  
Tell me what you think.  
Should I continue it like I planned? Or should I stop?

-Lizz


	2. Chapter 1

I'd like to thank summre, stariinights, EbonyCat, Silentlady101, GEL500, Lady Grace of Masbolle, Jaunty Maestro,  
ayameurahara1, and Mrs. Dom Masbolle for their encouragement to continue this story. I hope you enjoy this story. Thanks.

If there's a description of Joren's parents in the books, could someone tell me??  
Once again thanks! lol.

-Ruff

* * *

"_Who will sponsor her?" asked Wyldon._

_The handsome Zahir looked at her and sniffed. "Girls have no business in the affairs of men. This one should go home." He glared at Kel, who met his eyes calmly._

_Lord Wyldon shook his head. "We are not among the Bazhir tribes, Zahir ibn Alhaz. Moreover, I requested a sponsor, not an opinion." He looked at the other boys. "Will no one offer?" he asked. "No beginner may go unsponsored."_

"_Look at her," Kel heard a boy murmur. "She stands there like-like a _lump_."_

_The blonde youth at Wyldon's side raised a hand. "May I, my lord?" he asked._

_Lord Wyldon stared at him. "You, Joren of Stone Mountain?"_

_The youth bowed. "I would be pleased to teach the girl all she needs to know of life in the pages' wing."_

_Kel eyed him, suspicious. From the way a few older pages giggled, she suspected Joren might plan to chase her away, not show her around._

_-Chapter Two, Page Thirty-Six  
Of __First Test__, Book One._

_

* * *

  
_

Joren of Stone Mountain had always grown up wanting and destined to be a knight. Just two years ago, he'd been sent to the palace to receive the training required to make that dream a reality.

Much unlike many of the other pages in their first year of training, his was pretty easy and untroubled by the older pages' never ending pranks. But he had his father to thank for that. And he quickly made 'friends' with a few of the other boys who shared many of his attributes inherited from his father. One being his 'mean-streak'. Really it was a love to trick, but was often times misunderstood for a love of torment and a trait of his father's. Underlying that, though, was a kindness only seen by a favored few. And he often thanked his mother for that trait.

It allowed him to look at a situation that he already knew his friends would disapprove of, and see whether or not his pranks would be for the best or the worse. For he was a great prankster, and liked those who shared in his prowess in that particular category, considerably better then most others. He was a reserved boy, but wore a mask covering that from the world; and his good looks furthered the success of his masquerade.

Sharing in his father and mother's blue eyes, blond locks, and porcelain pale skin; deceiving others was easy. Deceiving his mother, on the other hand, wasn't. Lady Helen of Stone Mountain had an uncanny ability to see right through even the smallest of her son's lies. He smiled just remembering a few incidents where she'd caught him lying.

"Joren. You heard about the new page that has just found themselves here at the palace?"

Barely adverting his attention from his former thoughts, Joren drawled a replied.

"How could I not? You've been talking about it for the past half hour, Vinson."

"Well, please accept my _humblest_ of apologies, Lord Joren, King of our Earth. You just didn't seem to be following in the conversation, me and Zahir had been discussing."

Joren smirked, liking the sound the title his _friend, _Vinson of Genlith, had just bestowed upon him in his irritation. But alas, there was no reason to think on such thoughts when they would, most definitely, quickly be rubbed in the dirt and out of sight forever more, and so the smirk fell and was replaced by a frown. Joren's thoughts now found him, once more, wandering to the subject at hand. The Girl had arrived and would be, with a few others, added to the ranks of pages and in need of a sponsor.

He wasn't quite sure whether or not he was truly against girls becoming knights. They were allowed to now, under the law of the king. But like his father, many were very much opposed to this. And his father expected no less from him. But using his mother's most beloved trait, he decided to choose to wait and see the Girl first before being hasty in his decision.

Overhead, the bell signaling dinner rang. Sighing, Joren slowly stood up and walked toward the door, not even giving a glance or word to the two boys who swiftly followed him. He knew that Zahir ibn Alhaz was his real friend. But Vinson, Vinson was just a simple follower. A groupie. Looking for a quick way to get in good, to find the 'cool' people. Though, knowing this perfectly well, Joren still kept him around. It made him feel good, knowing someone saw him as a model and could be a good connection, even if he wasn't the prince. Besides. Vinson had his perks.

Joren, being himself good looking, his real friends were too. Okay, friend. Zahir and he knew that they were two of the most handsome of the group of pages. One dark; one light. Zahir's midnight black hair and eyes coupled with his darkly tanned skin emphasized Joren's bleach blond hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin; like wise could be said about Joren's fair looks to Zahir's dark ones.

As this kind of knowledge usually does, it gave them an added arrogance to their air. They moved as gracefully as dancers, giving the feel of two big cats. Two barely tamed panthers put on display at a zoo they ruled with their regal mien. While behind them, their pet tabby, stumbled along behind them. Trying to match their flawless swagger, but only succeeding in tangling his long legs.

Their entrance to the hall was timed perfectly. As soon as they walked out of Joren's room he fell into step a pace or so behind Lord Wyldon, Zahir a half step behind and to the right of him and Vinson half a step behind Zahir, to the left of Joren. Not a word was said to each other or to Wyldon. They just swiftly moved toward the small group of newbies up ahead, waiting for their inspection. The group quickly gathered into a large, loud crowd of boys, all moving together like model friends in Hollywood. All smiling or frowning, talking or silent, laughing or glaring. It didn't matter, all were eager to see the Girl that everyone kept hearing about, and no one knew for sure whether was real or fake.

But upon stopping in front of the small group of newly added recruits, all noise stopped too. Fore there, in front of them, was the Girl. To them, she was nowhere close to what they had looked forward to seeing. No. What they had expected was a small, slight, frightened girl. But what they beheld was quite the opposite.

Keladry of Mindelan was far from a small girl of ten, scared of being in a place of so many boys who were all training to be knights and who all looked down at her, scrutinized her without restraint. She was tall and chunky. She wasn't fat, it was easy to see _that_. She just held baby-chunk still. Training would fix that though. Her mouse brown hair added to her soft look. But one look at her eyes would quickly tell you that she was far from soft. Her eyes were dreamy hazel, but hard as stone. The skin of one, darker than the other thanks to a black eye, bruised from what must have been a pretty hard blow. Anyone could tell she'd given her attacker quite a fight though. Her stance bespoke of harsh discipline.

Outwardly, Joren remained calm, holding a straight face, much like Keladry's Yamani mask. Inside he was observing, criticizing, thinking.

_She's a cute little thing. Chunky, but cute. Though, a bit tall. She must have got that from her mother. I've heard of the irony of how Baron Piers is so short and his wife, Lady Ilane, is so very tall. Not at all what I expected. She's so very composed and hidden. Much better had she gone to the convent. Maybe then they'd be able to fix her up and bring the pretty out in her._

Just then, Lord Wyldon decided to ask the question of who was to sponsor Keladry, and Zahir took it upon himself to say what most of the others thought. Hearing his friend's remark on the subject at hand, Joren made up his mind.

_Yes. I'll scare her off. Send her running home and soon to the convent to follow her sisters. It's for the best. So, tricks it is. To start off, how about _I_ be her sponsor. Yes. That would make things faster, easier, and possibly less painful for her._

Raising his hand, Joren voiced his decision, which was followed by chuckles from his peers. Wyldon soon put him down though. Yet, he once again insisted on trying his luck a second time, pointing out that he could work on his studies _and _sponsor Keladry. Nealan of Queenscove though, seeing, like the rest, what Joren was trying to do, used his wit to beat Joren to the prize. Lord Wyldon, having very little patience for Neal's dramatic antics, quickly gave up the argument. Leaving Keladry in Neal's care, and to his mercy, silently wishing her good luck.

Seething within, Joren glowered after the duo. Drilling invisible holes into Neal's highly held head. Feeling the persistent glare and knowing whom it was from, Neal looked back at him with an innocent smile in place.

_Damn him. Thinks he can get away with more then the rest of us because he's older then us, being fifteen. Comes here after five years of studying to be a healer like his father, looking to add adventure to his life and its insufferable dramatics. No matter though. We'll see her leave before this year's up. And if not, we'll see her gone the next._

And with a smirk in place on his lips, Joren continued forward to the dinning hall. Giving rein to his evilness, and much like a headstrong horse, instead of being happy with just a small amount of let-up on the rider's hold, it strived for more. So, taking hold of the bit, it took off, taking control of all. And yet, that one bright thing inherited from his mother still burned. Dimmed by the darkness surrounding it, but there all the same. Waiting for something, anything to set it blazing, incinerating.

--I&H--

Two days after Keladry arrived at the palace, the mail had reached Stone Mountain. The servant in charge of the correspondence quickly separated it into different piles. When this job was done, the servant quickly moved about the place, dropping the piles off in the various rooms that were to receive letters. One pile was sent to Stone Mountain's mistress' rooms.

When told of her one letter, the lady swiftly made her way to her rooms. Closing the door behind her, she moved toward the solitary letter on her desk. Taking a quick look at the seal, and finding it to be of Mindelan, she ripped it open. Snatching the paper greedily out of the confining envelope that had housed it, she snapped it open and drank in the words from her long lost friend, Ilane:

_My dear good great friend,_

_I know we haven't been much in touch since after the birth of our promised babies; but we knew that would happen, now didn't we? You might of heard by now, the daughter of mine we choose so long ago to twine our families together, my sweet Kel, has chosen to follow in her older brothers' shoes and become a knight instead of following her sisters' examples to become a court lady. You must know that I didn't try to persuade her otherwise._

_We simply raised, watched, and waited to see what she would become. It's not my or my husband's or anyone else's choice but her own to become what she chooses. And she chose to be a knight. I'm actually quite excited to see what happens and support her completely. She is the most beloved of my daughters._

_Correct me if I'm wrong though. Your son too, is to be a knight, is not that true? If so, maybe this will work to our advantage. From what I've perceived from letters long ago from you of him, he's a handsome boy, is it not so? Blond, blue eyed, and fair like his mama? You always were the prettier of us, you barren Lady. Oh, there I go again. Crying for the lost years. Do not you remember those times? How I miss them. How I miss you! Do receive my letter in the best of lights, and pray! Let us keep in touch much more often now that a spark in the dark might be lit._

_Your previously lost, and newly found friend,_

_Lady Ilane of Mindelan._

The lady had found herself crying with sadness and happiness, and then seeing that her friend too had cried for the old days, she laughed. She knew what her friend was doing in telling her these things. And she found herself, unlike her husband, very much feeling the same as her friend did. Finding out that the girl promised to her son would become a knight, or at least had chosen to be a knight, did not infuse disgust or a sudden feeling to remove the engagement previously set. Instead, it fueled the feeling to have them together even more so.

She already saw Kel as a daughter, and she wouldn't let go of her dream. And Kel becoming a knight showed good attributes. She was a strong girl; courageous, kind, and protective of those she loved. She'd fight for what she wanted, and fight harder for those she protected. She'd be a good mother and would be able to better protect her children should she have to, which was good living in the mountains where raiders and bandits often ventured.

Yes, Stone Mountain's lady was very much okay with a tough kind of girl being her daughter-in-law and the mother of her grandchildren. After all, Keladry's mother had been a tomboy herself and look where she was. She had been a perfectly good court lady, now had a good husband who loved her, a flourishing family, strong children, and had rescued scared artifacts of the Yamani's from raiders while protecting her young daughter at the same time. And she could see that Keladry shared in these strong and commendable traits, and she was _proud_ to say that she would be her daughter-in-law. And so, taking up a pen and paper, she started a letter of her own to her long-time friend.

_Dear, Ilane._

_

* * *

  
_

And so begins the story.  
Where it will lead, I myself don't even know.

It's an ill planned story on my part, thought up on a whim. But I think it'll all come together nicely. Don't let that stop you from reading it though. Like I said before, it appears to be coming together nicely already.

It's probably gonna be more directed on Joren then Kel, if you know what I mean. Why narrate looking more at Kel when the books already do that? Just my opinion on it.

Thanks to all those who answered to my question of the names of Joren's parents. As it seems Tamora Pierce didn't give a name for his mother, I gave her one. I thought it fit well. But still if there is a description of Joren's parents in the books, could I get that too? I know this might sound odd, but I've only read the first two books…I'm sure that sounds just as odd too. But oh well.

Read, Review. All perspectives are appreciated.

Thanks so much.

-Lizz

_Fantastic. I've done it again. Put two names up as my own. Damnit. Lizz, Ruff. Whatever. Same thing_.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello to all those reading this fic. I'd just like to give a thank you to all those who read and review or add this story to their favorites and alerts. I like reading what you, the readers, have to say about the stories I write. But it seems that I may have some…unsatisfactory news for the fans of this fic. Don't worry. I'm not gonna stop writing this or leaving FanFiction as of yet. I just won't be continuing this story until I have my other two projects done. I started them way before I started this one, and I did this one on a random whim. One is already almost done, only about one or two chapters left to go. I'm betting on the former. But I just thought It'd be nice to let you know why it's taking me so long to update. Well, I hope you continue to like and wait for the next chapters. : )

-Lizz


End file.
